Catboy and Romeo's Great Adventure
'Catboy and Romeo's Great Adventure '''is the 44th episode of Season 14. Summary While the PJ Masks are helping the Lion Guard stop Romeo and Robot from sabotaging the Pridelands, a sinkhole appears and Catboy and Romeo are trapped underground! Together, they will have to put their differences aside to escape while they share an unlikely friendship and while Catboy helps Romeo find his inner sense of adventure. Plot The episode begins in the Pridelands at night where Romeo and Robot are plotting to stink up the Pridelands with Super Duper Smelly Spray. Just then, the PJ Masks and and the Lion Guard appeared and they rushed towards them to stop them before Romeo and Robot started the stinky gas. Reluctantly, Catboy uses his super cat jump to jump up and land right next to Romeo and grab the stinky gas plumper. Then the two began tugging at it, but suddenly... Just as they were having a tug o war with the invention, Kion starts to notice the ground shaking. Owlette and Fish Boy call for both Romeo, Robot, and Catboy to get uphill, but it turns out their warning of a sinkhole is too late. Robot quickly gets away in time and Fish Boy and Owlette both fly over, flinging Robot over to Gekko (who uses his super gecko muscles), and grabs him in turn. Just as they attempt to run, the sinkhole emerges. Whilst Robot, Owlette, Gekko, Fish Boy, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono make it safely to high ground with Catboy pushing them up, Catboy and Romeo find themselves unable to hold on, and both of them tumble into the sinkhole, causing Catboy's friends great worry. Kion calls down asking if they're okay, to which Catboy replies positively. Ono swoops down to see if there is any way for them to climb up, but becomes startled when rocks fall onto his head. He flies back up and reports. As Beshte walks closer to the edge, it begins to break away further. Owlette calls for everyone to move away, but Fish Boy is caught, almost falling through. Owlette acts fast and flies in, saving him from falling in with Catboy and Romeo. With no choice, Catboy tells everyone to meet him and Romeo at Flat Ridge Rock, leaving Romeo to groan at the part where he and his sworn enemy have to walk out of the Outlands together to get to the meeting spot. The two boys got up but Catboy noticed that Romeo hurt his arm from the fall. But it wasn't broken, it had a big cut that was made from their fall. So he pulls out his magic sketchbook and pencil to sketch a bandage on the page and the bandage sketch magically appears on Romeo's cut. Then after it stopped Romeo's bleeding, they were off! While they were walking, Catboy notices a chameleon eating a fly, and mentions the Circle of Life. Confused, Romeo asks Catboy how he knows so much about the Pridelands as he explains to him that he has been in the Pridelands a lot of times, and he has met some amazing animals and helped the Lion Guard with many situations. Romeo was a impressed but he brushed it off and pretended to be unimpressed as he asks Catboy how he could understand them. However, Catboy doesn't know but what he does know is that Kwazii said something about having magic in their blood, whatever it means, which leaves Romeo learning how Catboy made his magic bandage sketch come to life and admitting that his magic drawings from his sketchbook are as amazing as his PJ Mask powers. Turning to him with a small smile, Catboy thanks Romeo and was just telling him that his friend Oliver Gryffon have given the magical sketchbook and pencil a few weeks ago and has been drawing in it's pages ever since (and also the last time he used it to stop Luna Girl but instead got him and his friends into trouble) when he suddenly hears something from hidden in the shadows. So using his cat ears to hear hyenas laughing, Catboy stops Romeo that they should go the other way around because they were in Janja's territory, but before Romeo could ask who Janja is, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu appeared in front of them with sneers and chuckles. Romeo cowers from the hyena clan but Catboy stayed strong as he readied his sketchbook and sketches up some sports equipment. He kicks a soccer ball sketch at Cheezi and throws a football sketch into Chungu's mouth, leaving a nasty taste in his mouth. Unfortunately, the hyenas kept coming and Catboy calls to Romeo to help him fight them off, but Romeo was just too scared as a baseball bat sketch rolled up to his feet and he picks it up. Then he whacks Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja on the heads which knocked them all out, giving Romeo and Catboy enough time to escape. After they were out of Janja's territory, Romeo snaps at Catboy about almost becoming the hyenas' midnight snacks and Catboy sarcastically apologizes for not telling him about the hyenas and other predators in the Outlands. Romeo shoots Catboy a stern look and tells him that he doesn't know much about the Outlands than the Pridelands, which made Catboy sigh heavily and sheepishly admitting that he doesn't. They were both silent for at least three minutes, but Catboy breaks the silence as they continued to make their way to Flat Ridge Rock to meet their friends there. The boys walked for six hundred miles, and they were tired but despite of Romeo complaining about his aching feet, they kept on walking anyway. Later, they stopped when Catboy spotted thorn bushes blocking their way. Romeo backs away and worries that his favorite lab coat will be torn from going through the thorn bushes, but Catboy tells him not to worry as he pulls out his magic sketchbook and pencil to sketch up a knife to use to cut through and he cleared the way while Romeo followed behind and did his best to keep himself from getting caught in the thorns. Later, after going through the thorn bushes, Catboy's knife sketch disappears and he looks over his shoulder to see Romeo (all covered in scratches from the thorns) struggling to get his lab coat free, and decides to help him by grabbing his hand to pull him free. After he was free, Romeo saw a tear on his lab coat and blamed Catboy for ruining it as Catboy snapped back and told him to not blame him for getting his lab coat ripped, and tells him that he'd like him more if he wasn't complaining so much on their adventure. Romeo ignored him and told him that he likes more when he is Catgirl, which caused Catboy to sigh heavily and roll his eyes in annoyance. As they made their way to the Nandembo Caves, the boys traverse through the dark tunnel, as Catboy turned to Romeo who had his arms crossed and pouting. Romeo soon starts to become frustrated at Catboy's random route choices, since no consideration is being taken on which ones he chooses. Romeo's annoyance with the PJ Masks soon causes an argument to erupt between the pair, with Catboy shrieking with irriation to get his point across. This causes the cave to shake and crumble as rocks began to fall! Quickly, the duo ran while protecting themselves from the falling rocks with a shield sketch Catboy drew and entered the third tunnel to find themselves out of the Nandembo Caves and in a path to Mbali Fields. Catboy pulls out his iDisney phone out and calls Fish Boy for a change of plans; meet them at Mbali Fields. Then after ending the call, Romeo moans about walking in a very long path and his stomach growls, meaning that he is hungry. Irritated, Catboy decides that they'll eat first, then keep going. After Catboy finishes sketching a picnic, he and Romeo dig in but as they ate their sandwich sketches, they were disgusted that the food sketches tasting like pencil sketches, and they spit them out. Just as they were about to starve, Catboy suddenly feels something in his pocket and finds a peach on his palm. He then slices it in half and hands the other half to Romeo. There was an awkward silence between the two when they finished their halves of the peach, but Catboy breaks the silence by apologizing to Romeo for what hapened in the caves and admitting that maybe it was his fault for ruining his lab coat and almost trapping them in the caves after yelling at him. But Romeo stayed silent while finishing his peach half, until he finished chewing and Catboy could see that he was still mad at him. After they were finished eating, Catboy asks Romeo how his cut is feeling as Romeo replies that it's feeling a little better but a little bit itchy. Then feeling like scratching it, Romeo asks Catboy if he could remove the bandage sketch from his arm but Catboy can only remove the bandage sketch by erasing the sketch on the page he drew it on. So turning his pencil to have the end point at the page, Catboy presses the eraser on the bandage sketch and begins rubbing it against the sketch as he begins erasing it, and the sketch on Romeo's arm disappears. All that's left on Romeo's shoulder was a rip showing a healed scratch on his skin. Romeo couldn't believe he was saying this, but he finds Catboy's magic sketchbook and magic sketches very impressive. Catboy thanks him and takes another bite of his peach half just as he noticed the sad look in Romeo’s face as he chewed on his peach in his mouth. When Catboy asked Romeo what was wrong, he replied that it’s nothing until he lets out a sigh and admits that he’s never had this kind of adventure with anyone like this before, until now. Song(s) * Every Night’s An Adventure! Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes similar to Lion Guard episodes Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:The Lion Guard Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Romeo images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Villain images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 14 episodes based on cartoons